The Military Experiment
by neonrubberduckies
Summary: 2 Nations at war Orb and Zaft, Cagalli from Orb and Athrun from Zaft. Cagalli is captured by ZAFT, she will go to lengths to escape, but there is something seriously hindering her, a first childhood friend in her serious life.


My first fanfic, imma give it a go!

I apologize to any errors I have made, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ohhh…" The girl moaned in pain. She tried to sit up, but found that something was bound against her wrists and ankles. Cold metal made contact with her dishevled form and winced.

"Hey! She's awake dude!" Commotion was ringing in her ears. Eye lids feeling heavy, she groggily forced her eyes slowly open. Bright lights blinded her for a moment as she blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. Feeling people gathering around her, she tensed. Once her eyes cleared, the setting she saw confused her. She pondered,_ Who are all these strange men? _One of the men smirked and said,"A cute chick she is, do you think the boss will let us have a bit of fun with her?" She immediately became wary and cautious of the people before her. Suddenly, a man she could not clearly see suddenly appeared before her.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her until the commander says otherwise!" "Yes! I wa-was only jok-joking Athrun!" "THAT'S GENERAL ATHRUN TO YOU!"

"YES! Of course. Ho-how could I forget General Athrun!" and they saluted to him. Cagallai squinted at the man. All that she could see, was that he had piercing emerald eyes, and soon, she quickly blacked out unconscious again.

Athrun sighed as soon he noticed that the girl had faded into unconsciousness. He kneaded the bridge of his nose and sighed. _What lowly fools they are. That wench is just trash who deserves to die._ Deep in his thoughts, he did not notice a figure prowling up to him. Jumping upon him, she squealed "Athrun-poo!" Athrun growled in annoyance.

This is Meyrin was extremely sexy and kind on the outside, while on the inside, she was actually insecure and jealous. She would go to drastic measures if she did not get what she wanted. Meyrin mistook the growl as a sign for affection and snuggled up closer to him. Athrun stiffened. "Meyrin," he growled, "please release me from your grasp." Meyrin pouted angrily and said "Athrun, your no fun anymore," she smiled coyly "why don't we go back to the old times." She used her finger and drew circles around his stomach in an attempt to arouse him. Growing frustrated he ripped her hands off of him and shoved her against the wall. "OWW how DARE you Athrun!" she cried loudly. He knew it was an attempt to attract attention, and it worked. Athrun grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and cradled her to his chest. "Heehehe," she slyly smiled once more. Actually Athrun didn't want Meyrin in his arms, but someone he actually loved. Athrun was destined to be Meyrin's wife. Athrun didn't wish to, but his father required him to marry Meyrin.

He had been planning out things in his headquarters when he was interrupted by a rough knocking at the door. He hated it when people interrupted him and his work. Pissed off, he swung the door open and snarled, "WHAT!" Poor Dearka had been scared out of his wits. _Athrun can sure be scary! _Dearka had thought.

Dearka was apart of the Elite group of the red coats. To be a red coat had a seat right next to the word impossibe. In all, there were only 5 redcoats, which included Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, and Shinn Asuka. Notice, there are only four redcoats, that was because the last seat was still open. In order to become a redcoat, trainees had to go through a series of intensive training that could take up to 5 years to complete, the second way was to defeat a redcoat and take his or her seat. Even the redcoats had ranks, one through 5. Rank four was Shinn Asuka, who was the youngest out of all of them. Rank 3 was Dearka Elsman, Rank 2 taken by Yzak Joule and Rank 1, was none other then Athrun himself. Shinn saw Athrun as a hero. There had been many who challenged the redcoats, but each failed miserably. The preferably went after Shinn who was the weakest out of all of them, but Shinn had beaten all of them effortlessly. The fights never lasted more then 10 seconds. The only one that went longer was for14 seconds since at the last moment, the challenger chickened out and tried to run away. He was surprisingly fast for a common soldier, but still extrememly slow compared to the redcoats.

He straightened his uniform and stood up a bit higher and said, "Patrick Chairman Zala would like to see you." _My father?_ He wondered why his father would want to see him. Walking along in the ship, the people working there would all stop what they were doing and salute the redcoats until, they couldn't see them. Stopping in front of Chairman Patrick Zala's headquarters, Athrun cleared his throat and knocked. "Come in," said a rough voice. He stepped in and saw that Chairman Patrick Zala was looking though some paperwork. "You called for me." Athrun spoke. He peered up from his papers and clasped his hands together, "Hello Athrun, how have you been?" "Fine."

Athrun stiffly said, "I know you aren't here to chat with me. You only call me over when you have something crucial to inform me of"

"Well Athrun, I have a preposition of you," Athrun nodded his head signaling the Chariman to continue.

" Athrun, I had always known that Meyrin always liked you, and 'I have decided an important decision that could change your life." Athrun curiously raised his eyebrows. His father took a deep breath and said, "I have decided that you should marry Meyrin," Athrun took a moment to register that in. Realizing what his father was proposing, Athrun leapt to his feat and shouted angrily "WHAT! ARE YOU SETTING ME UP WITH THAT WHORE!" Athrun wasn't trying to be rude, but it was true, somewhat. Meyrin had slept with many men in the ZAFT in order to make Athrun jealous and desire to have her. Unfortunately for her, it was having the exact opposite effect. Truthfully, Athrun couldn't care less about who she slept with. But things were starting to get out of hand when she went for Shinn. Athrun saw himself as a fatherly figure for Shinn, and was disgusted to see Meyrin's hands all over him, she tore her off Shinn who was struggling to get away from her. He knew Shinn was powerless since he absolutely refused to attack a girl unless when he was challenged, or he absolutely needed to. Athrun glared murderously at Meyrin, who mistook him to being jealous and smiled that disgusting coy smile that made many men dazed. "Athrun, are you jealous?" She asked swaying her hips in a seducing manner. Athrun the replied coldly, "Please keep your hands off us redcoats." Then he swiftly turned and walked away." When he recalled that memory, he couldn't help but go into a rage of spasms again.

"Its for the best," the chairman was nervously fidgeting. "Meyrin's father has many resources that could help win our fight with ORB"."So you decide to hook me up with that whore?" he growled menacingly. "So this is an arranged marriage?" He could then see the panic in his father's eyes when he said that. "Don't!" He said hissing, "We can't let Meyrin's father think that we think that this is an arranged marriage."

"But we do," reasoned Athrun who was still fuming.

"Well you see..."

Athrun narrowed his eyes and said suspiciously "Go on,"

His father looked nervous once more. "Well, I spoke to Meyrin's father about you two getting married to power ourselves up against the ORB nation, and he thought that an arranged marriage between you two was absurd since he wanted you to love her, since he knew that Meyrin is infatuated with you, he wanted you to love her with all your heart, so I kinda told him you loved her with all your heart and were planningonmarryingher" He rushed the last part and tried to look laid back. Athrun groaned in annoyance and said "So now I have to pretend that I _love _her?"

"Umm, yes." He replied. _End of Flashback_

"You know I love you Meyrin," he said, his voice oozed with sweetness, "But I need to do my work Meyrin, I'm sorry if I lost my temper with you."

She giggled, "Of course, but we dooo need to spend some more time together." She leaned up and tried to bite his ear seductively in an attempt to arouse him. Athrun flinched and abruptly let go of her and stepped out of her grasp. "I'll see you later Meyrin," as he shivered in disgust and strode away. He stepped back into his headquarters and went back to studying his paper work.

Cagalli had woken once more, and this time, she discovered that the room was empty, _That's a relief_. Cagalli squinted and studied her surroundings. She was in one of those surgery operation rooms, there were many pieces of equipment surrounding her. She had many test tubes coming out of her arm. She proceeded to remove the test tubes from her arm when she remembered that there were cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She groaned in annoyance. She looked for tools near her that she might be able to reach near her. She spotted a key on a table near her. _Some fool must've accidentally left the key there. _She was grinning now. The only thing she hoped for was that there were no security cameras to watch her every move. She would take extra caution to look inconspicuous about reaching the key.

Athrun was flipping though his paper work when he heard the alarm go off. "ESCAPE AT TEST ROOM B-94, ESCAPE AT TEST ROOM B-94" Athrun was exasperated, _Can't a man do some work? Wait…_ He mused, _ Isn't that the room that, that girl was in, interesting, she is a feisty one. _It was true that she was feisty. The other prisoners they had caught didn't even put up a fight. That was one of the reasons that her room was not guarded, they wouldn't have suspected that she would try to actually escape. Luckily, they had used caution to still keep watch of her in the security camera. He quickly strode to room B-94.

There was problem when she was reaching for the key, it was a few more inches away from her hand. She strained her right arm to reach her savior. A couple of minutes later, she indeed did reach the key, but with a price. She had destroyed the skin around her lower wrist. It was extremely painful as she continued to reach the key by sliding her damaged arm forward, peeling back more skin. She strained against her bloody welts and proceeded unlock her cuff. Blood dribbled on her as she raised her arm in relief. As she proceeded to remove the cuff on her left arm, she could hear the alarm and a speaker speaking. _Test room? Shit,_ Cagalli had to move quick. She rushed to remove the cuffs from her legs. She leapt off the table and spotted long and thick wooden stick propped against a wall near her. _This might come in handy._ She started to sprint out of the door when all of a sudden she felt woozy and almost lost her footing. Using the wall for support, she glanced down at her wrist and saw that she had damaged a couple of veins and was losing blood rapidly. _Shit, and to think I have this condition with me. _Cagalli quickly regained her composure and continued to make her way out of the hell hole. Guards were quickly coming at her she quickly went around the soldiers and hitting there most vital points. She must've knocked 15 unconscious. She grinned satisfied with her handy work. She then turned around and accidentally crashed in to someone's chest. Quickly stumbling back, she went into a defensive fighting stance. Upon seeing his face, she squinted in curiosity. _Why does he look so familiar? _

Athrun studied the scene from afar and was surprised to see so many of there well trained soldiers beaten down so quickly. He soon decided to step in when she took out all the soldiers. She appeared to be unscathed except for a deep cut that appeared on her wrist. He glanced at the guards that were strewn across the floor. _Whoooo, She must be a handful. _He carefully went into a fighting stance and lunged to attack her. He decided he would take her out with one kick. He leapt up and swung down with is leg outstretched as hard as he could to land a blow on her head and make her unconscious. Cagalli's eyes widened and she quickly blocked his attack, making a X with her forearms. Athrun was surprised. _She actually blocked my kick? _When he had to attack big burly intruders, he took them all down easily with one kick, but here there was this weak looking girl who actually blocked my kick and held her ground! Cagalli suddenly became wary of the man before her. She could tell that he was the real deal just by his kick and look of surprise when she blocked the kick. Thinking back during her childhood, ever since she could stand, her parents made her learn hand to hand combat and martial arts.

She trained hard to make her parents proud. She was horrible at making a conversation with other people. She never had any friends. She was always busy training and getting private lessons. She would feel extremely lonely and soon tried to depend on herself. Seasons passed and soon Cagalli became very good at being solitary. Back then she was 15 when she met her first friend. It was during a harsh snowstorm and the dojo she trained in was becoming low in food supply. She had volunteered to go out and hunt for food. Stepping into the dense forest, she reached for her bow. The dojo she trained at forbade the use of guns or modern technology. She was initially wary of the forest since she knew there were many trespassers who would be delighted to find a girl like her. Not only that, but there were many fierce animals there. She had once accidentally stumbled upon a snow leopard on the prowl. Luckily, it did not sense her and she crept away. She paused to recover as she scanned the area around her for any signs of life. The snow covered the whole forest. Scanning the forest, she spotted something moving to the right of her from the corner or her eye.. Silently setting up her bow and arrow, she let the arrow loose and she could tell it had found it's mark on something. She didn't have to worry about hitting it's mark on any dojo residents since she was supposed to be the only one out in the forest. She cautiously stepped through snow covered bushes to inspect what she had shot. She found a once beautiful snow rabbit now soaked with blood. She picked it up and took out the arrow carefully. Using some moss nearby, she polished the blood off of the arrow. Slinging the rabbit over her shoulder, she made her way deeper into the forest to see if she could hunt down some more animals that could help them last for the rest of the winter. She could suddenly detect movement behind her with the help of her training. Suddenly she felt someone pin her down from behind her. She began to panic and started to thrash about. She strained to reach the knife that she had hidden in the fold of her pants. She gave up and using her hand to hand combat skills, she used her foot to hook the other person's leg and swung back with all her might and she managed to fling the person off of her. Standing up quickly, she whipped out her hunting knife and went into a defensive stance. She glared at the person in front of her. The first thing she noticed about this him was his piercing green eyes. She felt drawn in to the green eyes. That made her all the more furious. She viciously went at him and slashed her knife downwards. To her surprise he had easily dodged the knife. He had took out his own knife and was now also viciously slashing at her. His eyes began to narrow when he found that she was also dodging his blows. She began to put more effort in battling him. _He's so strong! What can I do? _Glancing around, she spotted her bow and her container with arrows. Catching him off guard, she swept her leg as a roundhouse and managed to knock his feet from under him. She quickly made a mad dash for her bow and arrow. She quickly reached her bow and arrow and twisted around ready to shoot. What she didn't suspect was that he had already recovered and was now almost upon her. Startled, she dropped the bow and she lost the chance to kill him. Jumping upon her he raised his knife to stab down. She had never been so frightened in her life before, feeling for the first time what it was like to feel death coming at you. She screamed for the first time in her life. He paused midway in swinging down his knife. He looked surprised. Cagalli was also surprised. Why didn't he continue? Then she heard three words, "You're a girl?" Outraged, she blared "OF COURSE I AM! SO WHAT IF I WAS A MAN! THAT DOESN"T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I CAN KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" He relaxed and tucked the hunting knife back into his hunting sheath. Raising his eyebrows, he remarked, "Whoa missy, watch your language. By the way, I'm Athrun Zala." _Hmm,_ he mused. This girl was extremely amusing to him. All the girls that he had met were all extremely girly, and "formal". They were also all infatuated with him. This girl had the opposite personality of all those girls that he had met. Cagalli was getting pretty mad, _Who does he think he is, letting his guard down just because I'm a girl. _She growled, _I'll show him whose boss. _It then just so happened then, there was a huge snowstorm coming right at them. Athrun yelled, "COME ON! THERE"S A HUGE BLIZZARD COMING OUR WAY!" Cagalli, being the stubborn person she is, shouted, "NO WHY SHOULD I?" She knew that it was foolish of her to act like this but, she hated taking orders from others. She had obeyed the orders of her sensei in order to improve, but it was testing her patience to the limit. Athrun sighed in exasperation, she was so darn _stubborn_. He lunged at her. Grabbing her by the waist, he flung her over his shoulder. "HEY!" She yelled indignantly. He growled, "Do you want to live or _not._" That shut her up. Trampling through the forest trees were ripped out of there roots and flung across there path. One was so close that the blow knocked Athrun off his feet. Cagalli was flung off of his shoulder and her head crashed into the tree trunk. "Owwww…" As she attempted to get on her feet, she felt a wave a dizziness and stumbled back on behind. She massaged her temples and groaned. "Hey Athrun," when he didn't reply she was getting annoyed, "Oi! Athrun!" now she was getting pissed, "ATHRUN!" a little worried, she looked around for him and spotted him on the ground sprawled out. _Oh God_. She crawled up to him and tried to bring him back to consciousness. "Oi! Athrun!" She groaned and slung him over her back and started to crawl away.

That was my first go on my first fanfic XD

Please tell me if you have any suggestions on how I can make my story, I would greatly appreciate it!

CRITISCISMS + LOVING REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED….. JUST DON'T BE A HATER


End file.
